The Caskett Plan: Precinct Style
by 1hopelessromantic
Summary: Everyone at the precinct is fed up with Caskett. They send them on a fake mission to a hotel. Will the events pull them together or tear them apart? Plus what happens when they realize it was fake? Rating may change. 1st in 'Casket Plan' series!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The team is fed up with Caskett so they come up with a plan. By now even Captain Gates is easing up to getting them together so she agrees. They decide to send them off on a bogus mission. Gates calls them into the office immediately after an eye-sex moment. The two were still feeling the effects and the Team knew Beckett would be slightly distracted.

* * *

><p><strong>BECKETTS POV<strong>

"Castle, Beckett we have an assignment for you."

"What is it" I heard his voice respond, it sounded far away as if he wasn't really there or maybe that was me. I forced myself to focus.

"We think we spotted a suspect at a hotel twenty miles south of here, we want the two of you to go and look for any suspicious looking people, you know the usual, go socialize, stay at the hotel that stuff and pretend your together." My face obviously showed indignant shock and so Gates added "Not as Boyfriend girlfriend just as friends, colleagues whatever but have a back story and this part is important so pay attention Castle" Castle jumped at being directly addressed. He had definitely been daydreaming a second before because he looked sheepish and I though it was kind of cute and then I reprimanded myself. Castle isn't cute. I told myself.

"you must not arrest anyone nor show them your badge unless I give you direct instructions to do so. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" We said in unison making me blush. WHAT is wrong with me today I don't blush over anything that has to do with Castle.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Castle arranged to pick me up at 10:30 so we could check into the hotel at 11. He arrived at 10:30 sharp unusual for him, as he was usually late. I was completely ready and was wearing casual clothes. A pair of jeans, a t-shirt, my leather jacket and my boots. He opened the door and his eyes widened. I looked down to make sure I had a shirt on, and when i realized this article of clothing was in fact there along with the rest of them I looked back up puzzled.

**CASTLE's POV**

I opened the door and there was Beckett dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a leather jacket and her boots, and dear god she looked drop dead gorgeous as only she could without trying. He had seen her so many times more dressed up but he just wasn't expecting this. He must have showed some form of shock cause she looked down and then up again puzzled. I could barely articulate a sentence which is saying something as I am an author but I managed a feeble "Hey Beckett...you look...you...you look great."  
>"Thanks Castle" she responded with a shy smile which made me think she looked all the more pretty.<p>

"You ready?"

"Yea"

"Alright" she went to get her suitcase and I smoothly took it from her she almost protested but gave up before she started and said "Thanks"

"Any time"

"Oh" she teased "and what makes you think there will be another time?"

"Oh come on Beckett we both know how much you want to spend some more time with me at a hotel"

"In you dreams"

"In my dreams your in my apartment" he said with a wink

"OK Castle take it down a notch... lets go."

They walked out the car where he opened her door and then got in, he only realized later that she hadn't insisted on driving, something that pleased him.

**AT THE HOTEL**

**3rd person**

They reached the hotel and Castle ran out and got one of those hotel cart things and stacked his and hers suitcase, his sack with his laptop and notepad in it and her other bag on it while Beckett checked them in. As she reached the front desk she realized she didn't have the name it was under thankfully Castle came up and said "Oh, uh, Rogers" looking anywhere but at his female companion.

The man at the desk said "Oh yes Mr and Mrs Alexander Rogers, the Kings suite level 12." At the mention of the name Kate shot a look at Castle who shyly returned, said thank you to the man and followed an angry Beckett to the elevator.

**KATE'S POV IN THE ELEVATOR**

"Care to explain Mr Rogers?"

"Kate its just well we needed cover names and I knew that any name I came up with wouldn't be 'okay' in your eyes so I just took my middle name and last name. Hey at least I didn't put it under Mr and Mrs Edgar Castle."

"Yes but why are we married, we didn't need to be."

"It arouses less attention, if we were BF and GF, colleagues or just friends people would think we only came to the hotel to sleep together and I knew you wouldn't like that either."

It shocked her how much he had taken her opinions into consideration.

**3rd person**

They arrived at the room and the first thing Kate realized was that there were two bedrooms. She immediately addressed this.  
>"Castle, if were 'married' why are we in a suite with two rooms? How will this avoid attention?"<br>"Well the only available suite that had one room was the honeymoon suite and I know how mad you would have been if I had booked that one, so this is the one." He swiftly responded.  
>Kate was again startled at the effort he had put into her feelings.<p>

**KATE's P.O.V**

"So Castle its too late for lunch what should we do?" I asked

"Well they have a pool?"

"Well, I'd bet everyone would be there but there's one problem"

"What?"

"I didn't bring a swim suit"

I could see him panicking "But what if our killers in the pool..(Cast-)... oh no what(Castl-) are we going..."

"CASTLE" I yelled, finally getting his attention although I was really confused at his enthusiasm on the subject.

"Yes?"

"They have a small shop, which probably has swim suits" I calmly explained and I saw his face get slightly red from embarrassment. "yea well ok"

* * *

><p>Next chapter up shortly.<p>

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pool

Chapter 2: Hope you like it

* * *

><p>As we were walked to the shop Castle said 'Make sure you don't get anything too hot' 'What?' I was sooo confused<br>'If you pick out a swimsuit that you look totally hot in we will not be inconspicuous.'

'Wow Castle, I would have thought you would have wanted me to get really dressed up for this. After all I am going to be in a bathing suit.' I said seductively

'Ha ha, No we need to not draw that much attention.'

I went to the swim suits and picked out three. I tried one on. It was a teal bikini with no straps, but It was a little too 'showy'. The next one was a one piece with cut outs around the middle, dark purple, and really sexy, but I knew Castle wouldn't approve. The last one was cherry red. A halter top bikini, and modest enough that Castle wouldn't be upset, but hot enough that I would draw some attention, at least from Castle. _Wait_ what why would_ I_ want attention from _Castle,_ no no. It would draw some attention from some _other_ hot guy. No NO that sounds like I'm saying Castle's a hot guy. Why are my thoughts so _confusing!_

Then I heard a knock on the dressing room door along with Castle's voice.  
>'Hey, let me see.'<p>

'Why would I let you see?'

'Cause I have to approve of it before you buy it'

'You do?' I said affronted

'No, No. Kate just let me see'

I couldn't resist the Kate so I stepped out of the dressing room.  
>I knew I looked good but I wasn't expecting the reaction I got. His jaw dropped but then he analyzed it and I got self-conscious.<br>'That'll do' was all he said.

* * *

><p>I paid for the swimsuit and we headed for the pool. Castle had gotten changed when I was buying this. We walked to the pool and surveyed the area. No one looked that interesting. The little kids were jumping and splashing, girls were lounging around. Men in the hot tub or playing with their kids in the water. I turned around and Castle was standing there. No shirt, just swim trunks. His shorts were white with green, blue, and black plaid stripes. He had a toned chest, ripped arms, and nice shoulders. I thought he must work out if he's just a writer. He then grinned at me and I was sort of confused when all of a sudden he came running at me. My cop instincts didn't work and he ended up grabbing me by the waist and jumping into the pool with me.<p>

In a split second I decided to freak him out. He let go of me in the water and I allowed myself to float face up to the surface. I didn't move and when he surfaced he was laughing. Then he looked around for me and when he saw my 'lifeless' form I could see, through my eyelashes, the concern that spread across his features shortly followed by panic, and it made me almost smile. He was concerned for me. He came over and said. 'No, no, no Kate, not again, no you can't die again, no no KATE' while shaking me. Then I smiled, and opened my eyes. The concern turned to anger and when I smiled innocently to amusement.

'Kate Beckett don't you ever do that again'  
>'Yes sir'<p>

He grabbed my by the waist again and dragged me around the pool, which started a splashing fight. We soon forgot about the mission. An hour later we were done playing around and had socialized with a few people. We were lounging in the pool when Castle looked over and said. It's five, we might want to go to dinner at the hotel tonight. I agreed and we left for our room.

* * *

><p>I opened my suitcase and hung up my clothes. Then I realized I had no idea what the 'dress code' was. I walked over to the closed door leading to Castle's bedroom and knocked.<p>

'Yes'

'How dressy is this?'

'Cocktail dressy'

'As in, what are you wearing?'

'Dress slacks, a button up, and a tie.'

'Ok thanks'

I went back to my room and picked out my dress. It was a silver draping sleeveless mid thigh length dress. I put my hair in a slightly messy bun and framed my face with a few extra pieces which i then curled. I then put on my mother's necklace, and a birthday gift I had gotten from Castle. A bracelet with my name and extraordinary in six languages

_extraordinary-English_

_izvanredan-Croatian_

_extraordinaire-French_

_straordinario-Italian_

_extraordinario-Spanish_

_изванредан- serbian_

And my silver heels that I got on a shopping trip with Lanie and Alexis. Then I walked out into the room that connected the bedrooms to find Castle waiting.

* * *

><p>Castle's P.O.V<p>

She walked out of her room and damn did she look good. She had her hair up and framing her face. Her mom's necklace, and a _really _hot dress that somehow also looked beautiful. It was silver and fit her frame well. I looked at the hand that had just gone to brush away a piece of hair and noticed she was wearing the bracelet I had given her. It took several minutes for me to say anything.

'I'll be right back'

I ran into my room and changed ties, prepared myself and opened the door again. She had a puzzled look on her face and then saw I had switched from a black tie to a silver tie to match her. She smiled and I lead her out the room down to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 2 kinda short sorry.<p>

10 reviews and Chapter 3 will go up otherwise, have fun waiting until I relent. Hahahahahah*cough cough*

* * *

><p>Bonus points if you get the reference I made. Thanks guys.<p>

-1hopelessromantic

(also known as)

-1koolfreakshow

-1luckygrl

-whatcanafangirldo

and -Paulina


End file.
